Luigi (WC)
Luigi is a playable character and Semi-Clone of Mario in Worlds Collide. Attributies Luigi's moveset boasts a powerful set of aerials, rapid approach methods, and spontaneous power. With his incredibly long wavedash, Fireballs, and the mobility of Luigi Cyclone, Luigi can take advantage of any lapse in defense. His wavedash (the longest in the game) couples well with his collection of deadly smash attacks, allowing him to approach and immediately put out a powerful hit. He can space out opponents using his fireballs, and his combo game, especially in the air, is very potent. His neutral aerial is an extremely long lasting sex kick. Luigi suffers, however, in recovery and his speed in some areas. His low ground speed can be covered by substituting wavedashing for normal dashing, but his low aerial and falling speeds can hinder usage of his otherwise good aerials. Off stage, Luigi must deal with a fairly predictable and easy to edge hog return Changes from Brawl to Worlds Collide *Dash attack uses Melee trajectories, but hits faster and seven times (as opposed to six) like in Brawl, being better at racking up damage (also because of the different staleness). *Down tilt inflicts considerably more damage (now being one of the strongest down tilts) and acts like a Mr. Saturn, dealing weak set knockback with high hitstun and playing the "Pwaaah" sound effect. *Fireball travels faster and can be followed up quicker. *Green Missile misfire mechanics changed. One in every six uses of the attack is guaranteed to be a misfire, and after a misfire is performed the next misfire will be guaranteed to appear in one of the six subsequent uses of the move (for example: at the beginning of the match the fourth of the six uses of the move is the misfire; after the misfire is used, the next misfire will occur in the second of the next six uses of the move). This means that if 5 missiles are used without a misfire then the sixth will be guaranteed to misfire. If the attack will misfire, Luigi flashes green during the startup and charging frames, allowing players to see when a misfire will occur. While charging a missile that will misfire, the player can hold the shield button as the missile is released to use a normal missile, with the misfire being "stored" for the next use of the attack. The attack's charge can also be held indefinitely like in Brawl. *Better air speed when helpless after a Super Jump Punch, allowing Luigi to recover efficiently with the move like in Brawl. *Luigi Cyclone has evolved into Star Spin, just like Mario's *Keeps horizontal momentum when grabbing opponents, making throws KO more easily when combined with wavedashing. *Super Jump Punch gives slightly less vertical distance. *Luigi now has two helplessness animations: one for air dodging, and the other for Super Jump Punch, taken from Melee and Brawl respectively. *Forward air emits a Fan sound effect and uses a slash effect, like the forward smash. *Down smash has its Melee trajectory, but uses the Brawl animation. *Green Missile displays additional green flames coming from Luigi's back. Moveset These are Luigi's moveset as of right now. In Competitive Play Palette Swaps Trivia